Benjamin Grimm (Skrull Zombies) (Earth-2149)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = Tarnax IV | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Putrefied/decaying flesh; Flexible, rock-like hide | Citizenship = Skrull Empire | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Zombie, formerly operative | Education = | Origin = Skrull imbued with the same powers as The Thing, later zombified | PlaceOfBirth = Tarnax IV | Creators = Reginald Hudlin; Francis Portela | First = Black Panther Vol 4 #28 | Death = Black Panther Vol 4 #30 | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Skrull Thing's life before the zombie plague arrived on Tarnax IV, though it seems he was deliberately imbued with the same powers as The Thing after the Skrulls were unable to recreate the Super-Skrull. While in the catacombs beneath the Skrull city, Lyja bumped into Johnny Storm who, along with the rest of the new Fantastic Four, had been targeted as threats. As they attacked, Skrull Torch was zapped by Storm. Elastic Skrull threatened to suffocate Black Panther but was electrocuted for his troubles. Meanwhile, Skrull Thing got clobbered by Thing. Lyja held Johnny in a force grip, while T'Challa and Storm explained that the zombies that had come from the sky had nothing to do with them, and they wanted to help. The eight of them then made their way to the Skrull Command Centre. When a zombified Luke Cage burst into the Command Centre, the new Fantastic Four and Skrull Fantastic Four attacked. But finding the zombie to be extremely powerful, they decided to fall back to an escape ship. With Cage in hot pursuit, the Skrull Fantastic Four had no choice but to defend the others as they made their escape. But even as the ship took off they were fighting a losing battle, and became infected. The newly zombified Skrull Fantastic Four watched the escape ship unexpectedly lose power and crash back to the ground, at which point they tore through the hull and faced the new FF. Skrull Thing hung back and began to lift the downed ship, but Human Torch melted the hull around him. Then Storm froze the metal solid. It is unclear whether this is what killed him, or whether he was frozen there until the Zombie Galacti consumed the planet. | Powers = *'Rock-like Skin:' Skrull Thing possesses a smooth, rock-like hide. **'Superhuman Durability:' He can withstand the explosive effects of armour-piercing bazooka shells (15 pounds of high explosives) against his skin with no injury. He is still susceptible to colds, disease, and emotional stress. **'Sensory Adaptation:' Skrull Thing's five senses can withstand greater amounts of sensory stimuli than he could when he was a normal Skrull, with no reduced sensitivity. **'Superhuman Strength:' Skrull Thing's main superhuman power is his phenomenal superhuman strength. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Skrull Thing can exert himself at high levels for about a day before the build-up of fatigue poisons in his blood impairs his performance. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Cannibals Category:Undead